James H. Ellery Memorial Awards
The James H. Ellery Memorial Awards are presented annually to the individuals of the news media (newspaper, radio and television) for outstanding media coverage of the American Hockey League. The awards honor the late James Ellery, former publicity director for the AHL. The first award was handed out to one individual in 1965. Since 1976, three awards have been given, one to each type of media. There are no equivalent awards in the NHL. Winners Newspaper * 2006–07 - Bill Ballou, Worcester * 2005–06 - Phil Janack, Albany * 2004–05 - Jonathan Bombulie, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton * 2003–04 - Mike Fornabaio, Bridgeport * 2002–03 - Joe Conklin, Grand Rapids * 2001–02 - Garry McKay, Hamilton * 2000–01 - Tris Wykes, Norfolk * 1999–00 - Dave Sottile, Hershey * 1998–99 - Phil Janack, Albany * 1997–98 - Brendan McCarthy, St. John's & Bill Ballou, Worcester * 1996–97 - Lindsay Kramer, Syracuse * 1995–96 - Kevin Oklobzija, Rochester * 1994–95 - Bill Hunt, Fredericton * 1993–94 - Dan Sernoffsky, Hershey * 1992–93 - Kevin Oklobzija, Rochester * 1991–92 - Jim Jackson, Baltimore * 1990–91 - Bob Dittmeier, Adirondack / Capital District * 1989–90 - Mike Kane, Adirondack * 1988–89 - Paul Abramowitz, Maine * 1987–88 - Mike Kane, Adirondack * 1986–87 - Joel Jacobson, Nova Scotia * 1985–86 - Jerry Crasnick, Maine * 1984–85 - Jerry Crasnick, Maine * 1983–84 - Jack Gatecliff, St. Catharines * 1982–83 - Mike Kane, Adirondack * 1981–82 - Barry Meisel, Binghamton * 1980–81 - Rick Wheeler, Rochester * 1979–80 - Paul Marslano, New Haven * 1978–79 - Eddie St. Pierre, Moncton * 1977–78 - Brian Thayer, Maine * 1976–77 - Steve Summers & Bruce Whitman, Hershey * 1975–76 - Clayton Campbell, Nova Scotia Radio * 2006–07 - John Bartlett, Toronto * 2005–06 - Kelly Moore, Manitoba * 2004–05 - Derek Wills, Hamilton * 2003–04 - John Walton, Hershey * 2002–03 - Dave Ahlers, Portland * 2001–02 - Tom Grace, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton * 2000–01 - Bob Crawford, Hartford * 1999–00 - Greg Waddell, Cincinnati * 1998–99 - Tim Woodburn, Kentucky * 1997–98 - Lance McAllister, Cincinnati * 1996–97 - Aaron Kennedy, Saint John * 1995–96 - Seth Everett, Syracuse * 1994–95 - John Colletto, Providence * 1993–94 - Don Stevens, Rochester * 1992–93 - John Colletto, Providence * 1991–92 - Dave LeBlanc, Cape Breton * 1990–91 - Bob Matthews, Rochester * 1989–90 - Ron Rohmer, New Haven * 1988–89 - Pat Connolly, Cape Breton * 1987–88 - Jeff Rimer, Baltimore * 1986–87 - Dave Morrell, Fredericton * 1985–86 - Jim Gagliardi, Adirondack * 1984–85 - Roger Neel, Binghamton * 1983–84 - Tom George, Rochester * 1982–83 - Phil Wood, Baltimore * 1981–82 - Dave Morrell, Fredericton * 1980–81 - Russ Small, Hershey * 1979–80 - Bill Brady, Springfield * 1978–79 - Arnie Patterson, Nova Scotia * 1977–78 - Al Kalter, Binghamton * 1976–77 - Leo MacIsaac, Nova Scotia * 1975–76 - Arnie Patterson, Nova Scotia Television * 2006–07 - Mark Giangreco, Chicago * 2005–06 - Gregg Mace, Hershey * 2004–05 - Brendan O'Reilly, Binghamton * 2003–04 - Comcast Cable, Chicago * 2002–03 - Rogers Sportsnet * 2001–02 - WOOD-TV 8, Grand Rapids * 2000–01 - Fox Sports Net, Pittsburgh * 1999–00 - WBRE-TV 28, Wilkes-Barre/Scranton * 1998–99 - Cable Atlantic, St. John's * 1997–98 - Rich Coppola, Hartford / New Haven * 1996–97 - Jim Ogle, Kentucky * 1995–96 - Tom Caron, New England Sports Network * 1994–95 - Adam Benigni, Syracuse * 1993–94 - Cable Atlantic, St. John's * 1992–93 - Pyman Productions * 1991–92 - Ken Harris, Binghamton * 1990–91 - Jimmy Young & Tom Caron, Maine * 1989–90 - Pyman Productions * 1988–89 - Brian Lambert, Springfield * 1987–88 - Frank Chiano, Rochester * 1986–87 - Arnold Klinsky, Rochester * 1985–86 - Rich Funke, Rochester * 1984–85 - Phil Smith, Rochester * 1983–84 - Vince Bagli, Baltimore * 1982–83 - Tom Gagnon, Rochester * 1981–82 - John Logan, Moncton * 1980–81 - Simeon Smith, Rochester * 1979–80 - Dale Darling, Maine * 1978–79 - Jack O'Neil, Springfield * 1977–78 - Tim Melton, Hershey & Frank Fixaris, Maine * 1976–77 - Rich Funke, Rochester * 1975–76 - Dick Galiette, New Haven Early years * 1974–75 - Ron Rohmer, New Haven * 1973–74 - George Taylor, Baltimore * 1972–73 - Jerry Linquist, Baltimore * 1971–72 - Al Fischer, Baltimore * 1970–71 - W.W. "Tiny" Parry, Hershey * 1969–70 - Les Sterns, Springfield * 1968–69 - John Travers, Hershey * 1967–68 - Jim West, Baltimore * 1966–67 - Roland Sabourin, Quebec * 1965–66 - Hans Tanner, Rochester * 1964–65 - Charley Barton, Buffalo External links *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame Category: American Hockey League trophies and awards